Before a channel carrying digital information can be equalized by ascertaining its impulse response, it is necessary to synchronize the receiver to the frequency of the signal being transmitted. If the local oscillator at the receiver is not precisely tuned to the transmitted frequency a form of impairment, called frequency offset, occurs. Since channel equalization is different for different frequencies, the channel cannot be accurately equalized because of such offset. In order to achieve synchronization, it is customary for the transmitter to send a pseudo-random sequence until the receiver's local oscillator achieves lock-in to the transmitted frequency. Once precise synchronization has been achieved, a further pseudo-random sequence is sent in order for the receiver to ascertain the impulse response of the channel so that the channel can be equalized. However the need to use two transmission sequences, one for channel synchronization and another for ascertaining the channel's impulse response increases receiver overhead processing. It would be advantageous to be able to obtain receiver synchronization and channel response with the use of a single transmitted sequence.